


Do Not Be Afraid to Fly

by labeautelivresque



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Hellenistic Religion & Lore
Genre: Gen, Implied Icarus/Apollo, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labeautelivresque/pseuds/labeautelivresque
Summary: This is a poem I wrote for a college level poetry workshop, inspired by the myth of Icarus.





	Do Not Be Afraid to Fly

Do not be an Icarus, they say.  
Do not fly too close to the sun.

You fell,  
and your name became  
synonymous with overreaching,  
clinging blindly  
to unattainable goals  
that end in self-destruction.

But your father  
warned you  
not to fly too high,  
nor too low,  
and if you were fated to disobey,  
I think you made the right choice.

You were always  
going to come to ruin,  
drowned in the watery depths.  
At least you felt the heat  
on your back before the fall,  
tasted victory, met with triumph.

The warmth of the sun  
must have felt like freedom,  
and you were drawn  
as the moth to the flame.  
The cold ocean spray  
is less inviting.

The sun remembered you –  
secured you a place  
in the stories and songs,  
and never let the world  
forget the boy who gave  
the Icarian Sea its name.

So, be an Icarus, I say.  
Fly close to the sun; try not to fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I've also posted this poem to my Tumblr, & if you haven't already done so, a like/reblog there would be most appreciated. You can find the post [here](http://dreamimpcssiblethings.tumblr.com/post/160562030045/do-not-be-an-icarus-they-say-do-not-fly-too).
> 
> And, of course, a comment is always appreciated! Much love to everyone!


End file.
